1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin transformer capable of being used in a thin display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or a light emitting diode (LED) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display (FPD), a new technology appropriate for a multi-media system having a high resolution and a large-sized screen or the like, has been prominent in the field of displays, instead of a cathode ray tube (CRT).
Particularly, a thin display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) TV or a plasma display panel (PDP) TV has been prominent as a large-sized display. In the future, it is expected that the thin display device will continuously receive attention in view of the cost and marketability thereof.
A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been used as a backlight light source in the LCD TV. However, the use of a light emitting diode (LED) has recently been gradually increased due to various advantages in terms of power consumption, life span, environmental friendliness, and the like.
In accordance with the use of the LED, a backlight unit has been miniaturized. As a result, a thickness of a flat TV has gradually been reduced. In addition, the demand for sliminess in a power supply module within the flat TV has also increased.
Meanwhile, significant manpower is required to produce the transformer according to the related art as the majority of a production process thereof is manually performed. Therefore, there are limitations in increasing productivity or securing quality.